


Divine In Its Own Right

by ExtinctionOfReality



Category: Free!
Genre: Abstract, Angel/Demon Relationship, M/M, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtinctionOfReality/pseuds/ExtinctionOfReality
Summary: "For where your treasure is, there your heart will be also," Matthew 6:21.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stirlingphoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stirlingphoenix/gifts).



> This is a birthday fic #1 for my dear precious person. Love you!!
> 
> I hope that I don't offend anyone in some way by using fitting verses from the Bible? I'm sorry if I have tho, but I promise you it was not intentional. This was written for fun.

_"In the beginning, God created the Heavens and the Earth. Now the Earth was formless and empty, darkness was over the surface of the deep, and the Spirit of God was hovering over the waters," **Genesis 1:1**_

Surfacing from the depths of the ocean, Makoto took in his very first breath. Staring up at the cloudy sky with his brightly glowing grin eyes, he paused for nearly a second, taking what has happened to him in...before a wide grin appeared on his lips and he laughed happily, swirling around in the water.

Absolute euphoria took over his being as he splashed around, watched the water fall from his fingers and danced around in the depths.

It finally happened. He finally got a chance to touch water!! How long has he been longing after such a dream?! How long did it take him to finally get it?!

And now, he finally got it! And it felt amazing. The thick, unusual feeling against his skin, the way it prevented fast movement, the color, the slight chilliness.

Makoto loved it! He loved it so much!!

Being an Angel, he never got a chance to touch water. Hovering over it, just inches away from his fingers, he longed after the feeling...there was nothing else he ever wanted, yet he could never get it.

He felt sad at first, but then the feeling turned into misery...over the fact he could not get something so easily reachable, so close to his fingertips...

But now, it was all in the past...because he was finally jumping around in the water, the very thing he longed after for so long.

And it felt nice. It was good to finally get what you have always wanted.

Letting out a content sigh, the Angel finally moved towards the shore, each step heavy and hard, making his heartbeat quicken, adrenaline rushing through his entire body.

This was happening...this was really happening!!

Stepping out of the water and onto the shore, Makoto almost fell as he stepped on a few rocks. It...it actually hurt!! How did humans do this?!

But the more steps he took, the more used he got to the feeling...and he smiled again, watching his feet sink into the sand.

The wind picked up suddenly, messing up his hair, the chilly air making his naked body shiver and he turned back to watch the blue wonder once more, watching as the waves hit the shore, the salty smell filling up his nose.

He could stay like that forever, just watching the sea, feeling the sand, enjoying the coldness of the air...

But there was still so much more to explore in this world! And he definitely had no time to lose!!

He could hardly contain himself with excitement, almost ready to jump around with joy once more.

But he didn't have a chance.

"...a wonderful feeling, to be able to stand on the ground, is it not?"

The smile instantly fell from Makoto's face and he turned to see who oh so very rudely interrupted him.

It was a Demon. A clad in all-black clothing figure stood just a few feet away from him, his piercing blue, sometimes turning red, eyes watched him closely, carefully, each move calculated.

And Makoto was frozen to the spot, his eyes saddening. In his happiness, he has forgotten...that Demons could sense Angels, that they were attracted to them, like moths to fire.

He definitely didn't want to deal with this right now...he wanted to continue his joyous exploration of Earth, what the human world had to offer.

He didn't need this right now...

He didn't.

"I do not wish to battle, Demon," he said flatly, his fists tightening none the less...in case the Demon decided to attack.

But...God's will...

This is how it has always been, huh... Peace could never exist between their two kinds. Ever since the fall of Lucifer, the Angels have been tasked with battle and destruction of Demons...to save humanity, God's beloved creation.

The battle proved to be tougher than they first thought though... And it carried on for millennia, without a seeming end.

Makoto didn't wish for it. He saw no point in fighting.

They could live in peace...could they not?

But...God's will...

"...why did you step foot on our territory..? Return whence you came from, filth!" the Demon's tone was harsh as he spoke, but it was hard for Makoto to otherwise read his mood and posture.

The Demon's hands were inside the pockets of what Makoto knew was a human jacket. In fact, if Makoto didn't know, one could assume that a human was standing in front of him.

Did this mean..?

Looking himself over, Makoto noticed he had no trace of wings or feathers anywhere, indicating his angelic heritage. And it made him smile even more. He would be able to blend in!!

"I...wish to explore the human world!" Makoto replied honestly, his tone normal. Unlike the Demon, he was neither upset nor mad.

Then again, he wasn't the one getting a Demon trespassing on his territory.

If he did, he would have to turn him into dust and ashes in a matter of seconds, no questions asked.

Yet, why was the Demon asking..?

As soon as he said that, blue-turning-red eyes widened at him, in surprise or some sort of enlightenment, Makoto wasn't sure... But the Demon seemed to have relaxed after hearing that.

Blue-turning-red...blue...

Those eyes held his favorite color, a color he has been watching and longing to touch for so long.

So beautiful...

"You won't be able to do so unless you put on clothing, Angel."

Makoto blinked, then a soft smile adorned his features once more. The Demon was much kinder than he had first anticipated.

And it was strange. He has been battling Demons for so long...yet he never got a chance to talk to any of them. Not even once.

It was...an interesting experience. He was already seeing them in a different light. Yes, he was seeing a Demon in the light.

Perhaps this is why Father never allowed them to talk? Maybe this is something he has always been...afraid, if he could at all be, of?

Makoto has never seen God. Yet he has heard his will forever. And he knew he had to follow it without question.

"Call me Makoto," he finally said, allowing himself to take slow steps towards the Demon.

"...you can call me Sousuke," the Demon replied, unmoved, his expression normal...although Makoto could have sworn he saw a hint of a smile.

\-----------------

A month, based on the human-created calendar, passed in a blink of an eye as Makoto was growing accustomed to live among God's creation. Makoto sadly had to find out that not everything was perfect and ideal in this world, but...he was glad to see that simple, beautiful things still had place in it. Not everything was easy, but humanity was still striving. And its unwavering hope was what the Angel admired most.

The Demon that he met, Sousuke...was still by his side. If it weren't for him, it would have been a great deal of a struggle for Makoto to try and learn about humans and how to lead life among them. In fact, it was thanks to this that he found out so much about Demons too.

And realized...that not all that was said about them in Heaven was true after all.

"So you take over a morally weakened human's body to walk the Earth? Why do so?"

"Because...humanity is oblivious. It needs guidance. You see, God left its creation to fend for themselves...and they have been close to ruin so many times. Why create something you cannot sustain? Why leave your creation without guidance, without a clear future? Ignorance is not bliss - it is destruction."

Makoto learned so many things from Sousuke. Things he has never thought about, nor considered. Things Heaven never told him about.

But...his mistake was... he never considered asking. Or question God's will.

Slowly, his eyes have begun to open...and he had a need to tell about all he has learned to his Brothers.

"Don't bother. They will not understand."

Come to think of it...why has Sousuke remained by his side? Why hasn't he left him ever since their meeting..?

Was he somehow...obliged to be his guide?

But...that made no sense.

"I do as I wish. And you wouldn't have survived if it weren't for me, Makoto."

And it was really interesting...to say the least.

As time went by and both of them grew far more attached to each other, Makoto understood what their feelings were...the reason why they were so indissoluble, inseparable.

As Sousuke leaned in to kiss his lips, Makoto put his finger on red lips, just inches away from his face, green against blue-red...the red he learned humans could not see, a privilege only to him...much like how humans could not see the glow in his eyes, "...are you not afraid to be purified?" he had to ask, almost jokingly, although he was still learning about what it was like to show emotion and express himself. Sometimes, it was a struggle.

Yet...Sousuke always understood him...because in this case, after a short pause, a laugh followed, his expression softening, "...aren't you afraid to be infected?"

Infected... He spoke about himself as if he were a disease... Makoto didn't like that...but he decided to focus on something else, for now...

Was he afraid..?

And the answer to that was...his smile, as he put his hand down and allowed himself to melt into Sousuke's kiss.

How...why would he be afraid?

He has already Fallen, after all.

His love for the blue seas and the human world...his desires to experience...made him Fall.

Another month later, after he learned how to manifest his wings, he saw they were half black...as if they were previously burned.

Perhaps they would have burned entirely...if it weren't for the water.

The Fall has really been a painful experience...

Yet...so worth it.

He met Sousuke. He got what he wanted.

And he was happy.

As a Fallen Angel... He and Sousuke were on the same side.

And that was divine in its own right.

_"And the Angels which kept not their first estate, but left their own habitation, He hath reserved in everlasting chains under darkness unto the judgement of the great day," **Jude 1:6**_

**The End.**


End file.
